


Maybe I love you, maybe I'm just kinda bored

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles, 10 different femslash pairs. Femslash100's kink-themed drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. altered states (Cosima/Sarah)

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these were originally published on my tumblr. (wakeupgreat.tumblr.com)

Cosima stretches like a cat, her belly long and solid and warm. She breathes out and her breath is curls of smoke, winding around Sarah's face (Cosima's face) like a picture frame. "Jesus, Cos," Sarah says, coughing, though Cosima knows damn well that Sarah's smoked her share. The disapproval, the sour face, is an act, an act that falls apart when Cosima feels the cool scratch of fingernails down her belly, opens her eyes to see Sarah's eyes (Cosima's eyes) staring back at her, staring with such intensity. "You're a million miles away," Sarah says. 

"I'm right here." Cosima is filled with truth.


	2. biting/bruising (Sarah/Helena)

My sestra, Helena thinks, repeating the words as a mantra. My sestra. She breathes in (Sarah) and breathes out (SarahSarahSarah) and Sarah doesn't notice, doesn't spare a second thought.

I'll eat you up, I love you so, Sarah reads, tracing the words with Kira's finger. She growls and Kira giggles, cups her mother's face with her tiny, tiny hand.

*

Kira sleeps and Helena says the words again, hating how different they sound from her tongue. Sarah's eyes are wide. She groans when Helena bites down, groans and grabs on. She pulls with claws that sting and Helena bites harder, sucking and sucking until she tastes red. 

I'll eat you up, she says again. My sestra, she thinks. Mine.


	3. rimming (Cosima/Delphine)

Seconds pass like cranks of a gear, each one bringing Delphine closer. Cosima's fingers are masterful, plucking, stroking a symphony from Delphine's lungs, her whole body readying for release. She coils tighter and tighter still, a fountain of words erupting between gasps, "Cosima," she says, "CosimaCosi -- mon Dieu! Je -- je suis prêt, je suis -- Cosima," sending her off with an abortive gasp, an oppressive silence where Cosima's fingers, her touch, is gone.

"Cosima?" Delphine keens, eyes fluttering back open, her heart thudding.

Her face is empty, Cosima's, but she smiles. She shows her teeth. "You had your eyes closed, Delphine," she says, before pressing a neat, chaste kiss to Delphine's clit. "You can't monitor me like that."

Apologies, excuses, denials bubble up, but crash to the floor when Cosima starts to bite down.


	4. obedience (Sarah/Delphine)

It is not Cosima who greets Delphine at the airport, but a wolf in Cosima's clothing. Even with months apart, Delphine feels almost proud of the heart-twinge that tells her _Sarah. Not Cosima._ Or, she would feel proud if she weren't terrified.

"They are watching," she hisses, shifting her baggage to one arm so she can tug Sarah's elbow with the other. 

Sarah shakes her off, the quick movement of her arm making Delphine stumble.

"How'dya think we knew when to meet you, traitor?"

Delphine shakes her head, the tears that have been on her at a moment's notice all-too ready now. "No, Sarah," she says, already begging. "I had orders."

"Fuck your orders," Sarah snarls, and there are more eyes on them now. Sarah uses Delphine's distraction, her blurred vision to pounce. She strikes, sending Delphine backwards against the wall. She drops her bags and looks into Sarah's eyes. Sarah's hand cups her chin, squeezing. There will be marks, marks that Delphine deserves. "Fuck _you_."


	5. restrained - Sarah/Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble includes non-con and menstrual blood.

" _This_ is what makes you special?" Rachel snarls, her face inches from Sarah's. She thrusts, a small grunt coming from the base of her throat, the sound flipped higher and echoed in her clone sister. Rachel removes her hand and holds it between them, blood dark on her fingers, thick like syrup. 

Sarah jerks backward as much as she can. "Your blood's the same as mine, remember?" she snaps, pulling against restraints that are already bruising.

"Oh, Sarah," Rachel says, "if only it were so simple." She smiles, and something splits.

Her hand comes down to Sarah's cheek, slipping, bloodying the skin, fingers dark red on lips that could be her own.


	6. shame/humiliation - Rachel/Delphine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter with brainstorming and Rachel dialogue from kensie_leigh

Sex, as it were, does not appear to fall under Delphine Cormier's expertise. 

Cormier spent years as Dr. Leekie's glorified arm candy, and now seems to have leeched on to Cosima like some resilient mold. Still, Delphine's face and hand between Rachel's thighs are doing nothing to support the hangings-on of colleagues, and certainly not the carrying on that occasionally emanates from the lab at night.

At best, Rachel has a headache. She rakes a hand through her hair, "Must we continue, Dr. Cormier?"

Delphine sits back, bewildered and afraid and the kind of desperate that comes off her in stinking waves. Her mouth is wet, and she wipes it, hesitant. "I, no, of course not Ms. Duncan, I--"

"Save it for Cosima, Dr. Cormier." The situation, Rachel considers, is not ideal. Perhaps dear Delphine worries that her lover will discover this transgression. Still, Dyad expects it's scientists to perform under pressure, and that Delphine has not done. "I'm certain she soothes your internalized self-hatred with false platitudes. And for what, the privilege of faked orgasms and spared feelings?"

Delphine sputters, crying now, tears black from her makeup mixing with the remnants of Rachel around her lips.


End file.
